Viaje al psado
by roxy325
Summary: Shifu se dará cuenta de que no es imposible viajar al pasado pero, ¿como regresar al futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Kung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen**

 **Cap 1:** **Reviviendo el pasado**

* * *

Era un día normal en el palacio de jade shifu les enseñaría una nueva técnica así que todos se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento.

Shifu: hoy veremos una nueva técnica pero antes hay que saber las consecuencias que puede ocasionar si se utiliza incorrectamente. La primera es….

Po: haaa esto es aburrido ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ _(dijo po sentándose en el suelo)_ porque no solo nos enseña la técnica.

Shifu: po no interrumpas por favor, porque tu mas que nadie utiliza todo lo que enseño de forma incorrecta.

Po: claro que no, yo no hago tal cosa. ¿cierto chicos? _(Dijo po mirando a los cinco)_.

Mono: claro que lo haces po.

Víbora: todos lo sabemos.

Mantis: lo haces todo el tiempo jeje.

Po: gracias por su apoyo chicos _(dijo po sarcásticamente)_.

Mono: de nada.

Shifu estuvo hablando el resto del día hasta que, se callo de golpe sin ninguna razón todos se le. quedaron viendo.

Tigresa: ¿maestro shifu? _(Dijo tigresa mirándolo con preocupación)._

Po: ¿shifu se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita un doctor? U yo lo traigo _(dijo po pero, cuando iba a salir de la sala de entrenamiento shifu lo detuvo)._

Shifu: no es necesario panda no me pasa nada.

Po: pero usted….

Shifu: dije que no me pasa nada _(shifu grito)._ Se acabó el entrenamiento todos vallan a sus habitaciones.

Po: pero…

Shifu. ¡Fuera! _(Grito shifu)_

Po: esta bien no se enoje _(dijo resignado)_ (´._.｀)

Po y los cinco furiosos salieron del salón de entrenamiento.

Po: ¿que le pasara a shifu?

Tigresa: no lo sé pero se veía preocupado

Mantis: yo creo que se volvió loco

Mono: a de ser por la edad jeje

Po: mmm... yo lo des... _(A o le ruge la panza)_ huu ya me dio hambre hire a la cocina _(dijo po trarareando una canción)._

Todos se fueron a la cocina a cenar. Mientras tanto shifu estaba en el salón de los héroes.

Shifu: ya puedes salir todos ya se fueron todos.

¿?: tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía shifu.

* * *

 **Bueno así termina el capitulo uno.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic así que perdonen si me equiboque en algo**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado.**

 **No se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo pero lo subiré.**


	2. Chapter 2: rencor

**Kung fu panada ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten ヽ(^◇^*)/**

 **Capitulo 2: rencor**.

* * *

¿?: hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Shifu: que es lo que quieres hu yonk.

Hu yonk: ¿así es como recibes a tus invitados?, un poco más y hubiera visto esa técnica de la que hablabas, no puedo creer que se la confíes a esos debiluchos.

Shifu: no me interesa lo que pienses ¿que haces aquí?.

Hu yonk: bueno yo solo venía a advertirte que te cuides, no lo sé tal vez algo pueda su cederte a ti o... a tus alumnos, quien sabe. _(Lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)_

Shifu: quien te crees para amenazarme.

Hu yonk: oh vamos tu también me amenazaste con delatarme, y lo hiciste mira que desgraciado saliste, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de responder a tu amenaza.

Shifu: no fue una amenaza yo dije que lo haría, porque ya estaba harto

Hu yonk: bueno…yo también estoy harto. _(diciendo esto ultimo se marchó)_

Shifu estaba preocupado, no sabía el poder que podía tener hu yonk ni lo que tramaba contra el y sus alumnos, así que se fue a dormir y mañana hablaría con ellos al respecto.

Al día siguiente hizo sonar el gong como siempre.

Todos: buenos días maestro shifu _(dijeron haciendo una reverencia)_

Shifu: buenos días alumnos…. Veo que te levantaste temprano po. _(Dijo mirando a po)_

Po: si, es que… quería saber porque estaba tan raro ayer. _(dijo po haciendo su cara de inocente)_ (•́ ₃ •̀)

Shifu: bien se los diré en el desayuno

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, po hizo el desayuno, todos se sirvieron y empezaron a comer.

Po: bueno….maestro shifu…nos podría decir porque estaba tan raro ayer? (^m^ ) _(Dijo po con un poco de miedo, porque no se sabe cuando shifu gritará)._

Shifu: bueno ayer estaba raro porque alguien nos estaba observando así….

Po: alguien nos estaba vigilando haaa que miedo _(interrumpió po)._

Shifu: (suspira) si po, por favor no interrumpas.

Po: lo siento (;_;) prometo que no volveré a interrumpir.

Shifu: bien gracias (T_T) como decía nos estaban observando por eso paré él entrenamiento, no podía dejar que viera la técnica que les iba a enseñar…esa persona es mi hermano menor y me dijo que planea hacer algo contra nosotros.

Po: en serio （｀Δ´）….. Eso es bárbaro, porque no nos dijo que tenía un hermano menor, quiero conocerlo （＾０＾）.

Tigresa: dijo que planea algo contra nosotros (-_-#)

Po: pero…..quiero conocerlo. (*^^)v

Shifu: ¡PODRÍA MATARLOS! _(Grito shifu enojado)_

Po: bueno…así ya no suena tan bárbaro (｀ε´).

Víbora: ¿pero porqué quiere dañarnos?

Shifu: el era un ladrón, le robaba a todos lo único que tenían, y un día me cansé de eso y lo delate, lo metieron a la cárcel y nunca lo volví a ver, hasta ahora y supongo que busca venganza, hay personas que saben guardar bien el rencor, así que estén atentos a cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del capitulo 2 espero que les halla gustado**

 **También quiero agradecer su apoyo ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ me anima a subir mas capítulos.**

 **Perdón si me tardo en subir es siguiente capítulo**.


	3. Chapter 3: piedra de cristal

**Ya regresé con el capitulo 3 espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Estoy tomando en cuenta sus consejos muchas gracias.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: piedra de cristal.

Después del desayuno se fueron a entrenar como de costumbre.

Po: uff estoy agotado _(dijo po sudando)_ ﾟﾟ(´O｀)°゜ﾟ

Tigresa: pero si no has hecho nada.

Grulla: de hecho te lo has pasado todo el día quejándote.

Mantis: ( _parándose en su hombro)_ vamos aguanta ya casi termina el entrenamiento, no te preocupes.

Po: ¿en serio? (*^^)v

Mantis: (ヾﾉ･ω･`)No

Po: (*ﾟｰﾟ)v….. Haaa _(po hiso un puchero)_ pero ya tengo hambre.

Mantis: anímate, recuerda que hoy vas a ir con tu padre a comer.

Po: oooh es cierto va a cocinar un nuevo platillo, ya quiero probarlo (¯﹃¯) , solo tengo que aguantar un poco más.

Mantis: si, así se dice, la paciencia es la clave de todo

Po: …. Ya no aguanto más.ヽ( ´￢`)ノ ya quiero comer _(dijo po gritando)_

Shifu: ¿porqué tanto escándalo?

Po: maestro shifu déjeme marcharme por favor. _(Dijo po poniéndose delante de shifu, como si estuviera orando)._

Shifu: no seas ridículo panda. víbora, mantis, mono y grulla necesito que busquen a unos cerdos, que estuvieron haciendo desastres en el valle, víbora y mantis busquen en el bosque, mono y grulla en las montañas.

Víbora, mantis, grulla y mono: si maestro shifu. _(Dijeron haciendo una reverencia y marchándose)_

Shifu: tigresa te quedas a entrenar con po.

Tigresa: si maestro shifu.

Po: haaa (se quejó po) yo quería ir a patear traseros de cerdos. _(dijo po cabizbajo)._

Shifu: tenemos que estar atentos, porque hu yonk puede intentar destruir el valle de la paz y tenemos que detenerlo.

¿?: mejor ni siquiera lo intenten, sería una perdida de tiempo, porque sabemos que ganaré yo. _(Dijo parado en la puerta)._

Shifu: ¡hu yonk!... Eso jamás pasará. _(Dijo shifu poniéndose en posición de pelea)_

 _Hu yonk: puede que pase, si tengo esto con migo (dijo hu yonk mostrando lo que tenía en la mano)._

Shifu: ¿la piedra de cristal? ¿de donde la sacaste? O mejor dicho ¿de donde la robaste?

Po: ¿qué es una piedra de cristal?

Hu yonk: me sorprende tu ignorancia.

Shifu: _(suspira)_ po la piedra de cristal es un arma muy poderosa con esa piedra puedes tener poderes sobrenaturales con solo tocarla.

Po: hooo ya entendí.

Tigresa: pero, no se sabe que pasaría si se llegara a romper.

Shifu: lo único que sé es que sería devastador.

Hu yonk: muy bien veamos si pueden contra mi. _(Dijo empezando a flotar y con una sonrisa en el rostro)._

Shifu fue corriendo hacia el pero, hu yonk le lanzó un rayo que shifu no logro esquivar y salió disparado hacia la pared, luego tigresa trato de alcanzarlo pero no lo logró pues le pasó lo mismo que shifu, luego lo intento po pero no lo logró.

Tigresa: los rayos son demasiado rápidos no lograremos esquivarlos.

Shifu: tenemos que hacer que suelte la piedra y tratar de que no se rompa.

Shifu, po y tigresa trataron de golpearlo pero no podían esquivar los rayos lo intentaron hasta que acabaron sin fuerzas.

Hu yonk: ¿ya se cansaron? ¿tan pronto? Jajajajaja _(dijo empezándose a reír)_. Les daré dos opciones la primera es vivir pero encerrados el resto de su vida, mientras yo gobierno el mundo o morir pero de todos modos haré lo mismo vivan o mueran ¿y bien qué deciden?.

Shifu: …

Hu yonk: ¿no dicen nada?, bien los mataré _(dijo moviendo su mano para crear otro rayo)_ ¿ultimas palabras?.

Po: ¡SI! _(gritó po lanzándole un pedazo de madera a hu yonk)._

Hu yonk no logró esquivarlo, y por accidente soltó la piedra.

Shifu: (gritando) ¡NO LA PIEDRA!

La piedra de cristal se rompió y todo se volvió blanco.

...

Shifu: _(exaltado)_ ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿esta es…mi habitación?

...

Po: _(abriendo los ojos)_ ¿hu? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

...

Tigresa: _(despertando)_ ¿Dónde estoy?...¿que pasó con hu yonk?.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les halla gustado**

 **Y gracias por comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4: comprendiendo lo sucedido

**Se me olvidaba: Kung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

 **Hola traigo un nuevo capitulo (^O^)/**

 **Lamento la tardanza**

* * *

Y a petición de ustedes voy a agregar TIPO en la historia ( • ̀ω•́ )✧ pero no en este capitulo.

Shifu al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto en el palacio de jade.

Shifu: ¿Cómo llegue aquí? _(Shifu se levanto de su cama y vio que sus cosas parecían nuevas)_ ¿Qué está pasando? (｡ŏ_ŏ).

¿?: o, shifu ya despertaste ¿te sientes mejor?

Shifu: (shifu se quedo en silencio esa voz se le hacia familiar cuando volteo no se lo podía creer)….. o.. ..oogwey? _(Shifu se quedo en shock)_

Oogwey: ¿te sientes bien?

Shifu: … ¿Qué…. estoy haciendo….. aquí?

Oogwey: te desmayaste en el salón de entrenamiento, tai Lung te trajo a tu habitación.

Shifu: ¿t..t..tai..Lung?

Oogwey: si, tai Lung, ¿Por qué actúas raro?

Shifu: "que esta pasando (￣ー￣)" …. me gustaría…. habla de algo…. con usted en el salón de los héroes.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO

Po al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de su padre el señor ping.

Po: ¿Qué hago aquí?...¿hu?...¿porque….. hablo raro?

Señor ping: ¡PO! ¿estas bien? Te desmayaste cuando estábamos cocinando. (Dijo el señor ping muy preocupado por su hijo)

Po: … papa que te pasó te ves más joven.

Señor ping: ¿enserio?

Po: si, pero… ¿porqué estas casi de mi tamaño?

Señor ping: porque tu, eres un niño enorme, creo que cuando llegues a los 30 años ya no caberas en mi cocina. _(Dijo el señor ping agarrándole los cachetes a po)_ ( ˘ ³˘)

Po: pero yo ya tengo 30 años

Señor ping: no, po tu tienes seis años

Po: …mmmm esto es muy extraño.

Señor ping: ha por cierto ya casi esta la comida.

Po: no papa yo no（｀Δ´）…¿comida?, bueno ya que te tomaste la molestia de prepararla no me caería mal una probada ( • ̀ω•́ )✧.

Mientras que con tigresa.

Tigresa al de apartar se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro casi no veía nada, solo había una pequeña ventana con barrotes.

Tigresa: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde estará hu yonk?.

¿?: oye tigresa ¿estas bien?

Tigresa: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: yo soy la cuidadora del orfanato, y estas en tu habitación….. te desmayaste al tratar de salir de tu habitación, ¿segura que estas bien? (Dijo la cuidadora con una voz dulce y a la vez con miedo)

Tigresa: ¿orfanato? _(Pregunto tigresa confundida)_

Cuidadora: has de estar un poco desorientada, no te preocupes que se te pasará _(dijo la cuidadora marchándose)_

Tigresa: y ¿como llegue yo a un orfanato? ¿Por qué hablo como niña pequeña? _(Tigresa se puso de pie y miro por la ventana y no se lo pudo creer)_ ¿este es el orfanato bao gu? No, claro que no, no puede ser posible _(tigresa no sabía que hacer se movía de un lado de la habitación para el otro)._

Tigresa seguía dando vueltas tratando de entender lo que pasaba ahí, hasta que oyó a un niño fuera de su habitación hablar.

Pato: cuidado mei, no pases por ahí hay un monstruo

Conejita: ¿enserio?

Pato: si, mejor juguemos por allá

Conejita: bien.

Tigresa: ¿Qué está pasando?( TДT).

En el palacio de jade shifu le explicaba a oogwey lo que sucedió.

Shifu: después la piedra de cristal se rompió y aparecí en mi habitación, y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Oogwey: al parecer la piedra de cristal tiene tanto poder que al romperse en vez de destruirlo todo los manda al pasado.

Shifu: entonces ¿todos recuerdan su futuro?

Oogwey: solo lo recuerdan los que estuvieron demasiado cercas al romperse la piedra de cristal.

Shifu: entonces….. ¿Cómo regresamos a nuestro futuro?

Oogwey: existe una piedra igual a la de cristal, pero esta piedra se supone que manda al futuro.

Shifu: y…. En donde está.

Oogwey: aún no se sabe, pero podría estar donde conseguiste la piedra de cristal.

Shifu: yo no sé donde esta la piedra de cristal mi hermano fue el que la encontró, ¿no podemos volver de otra forma?.

Oogwey: otra forma sería esperar el futuro.

Shifu: no quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo.

Oogwey: tienes que ir con tu hermano, si el tenía la piedra de cristal, entonces cuando se rompió debió de estar cerca de la piedra.

Shifu: si, tienes razón….el debería seguir en la cárcel.

Oogwey: entonces debes apresurarte lo más que puedas.

Shifu: ¿Por qué?

Oogwey: el poder de la piedra que se te quedó son los recuerdos que tienes del futuro así que cuando se acabé el poder perderás tus recuerdos, te quedan 5 semanas para volver a tu futuro, así que reúnete con las personas que recuerdan el futuro para encontrar a tu hermano y a la piedra.

Shifu: bien….pero ¿como es que esta tan seguro que nos quedan 5 semanas?.

Oogwey: …..no lo sé lo sentí.

Shifu: si…bueno (T_T) voy a buscarlos.

Oogwey: y trae los aquí porfavoy.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar ヽ(^◇^*)/**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5: reunion

**./). /). Sharablerain:** **_muchas gracias por comentar (´･ω･`)._**

 **( ●ω●). Grulla 16: hola si, se supone que hu yonk es el malo ↜Ψ( `ᴗ´ )Ψ jeje.**

 **lつ ⊂l gracias por comentar.**

 **adriana TIPOfan: gracias por comentar adriana (^v^).**

 **Kung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aquí está el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

Shifu se dirigió a buscar a po en la casa del señor ping pero antes de salir del palacio de jade vio a tai Lung, le dio mucha nostalgia volver a verlo （⌒▽⌒） , shifu se dio cuenta de que volteo a verlo L(°0°L) y salió corriendo.

Al llegar al restaurante del señor ping, le dijo que necesitaba llevarse a po por unas horas.

Señor ping: ¿Por qué se quiere llevar a mi hijo? (ﾞ ｀-´)/ (Dijo el señor ping enojado)

Shifu: lo que pasa es que…"tal vez no deba decirle que venimos del pasado"…que oogwey..quiere conocer a su hijo.

Señor ping: ¿a mi hijo? ¿Por qué?.

Shifu: porque…es..el..único oso panda que conoce.

Señor ping: no me interesa (｀ﾛ´).

Po paró de comer al oír a shifu hablar con su padre y fue a ver que pasaba.

Po: ¿Qué ocurre? (｡● ﻌ ●｡).

Señor ping: lo que pasa es que este señor te quiere llevar a ver a oogwey.

Po: ¿enserio? ¿puedo ir?.

Señor ping: claro que no （￣へ￣）

Po: por favor (*´˘`*) (dijo po haciendo cara de suplica)

Señor ping: (suspira) esta bien po.

Po: ¡si!

Señor ping: (voltea a ver a shifu) si le pasa algo a mi hijo, usted me las pagará (ㆆΔㆆ).

Shifu: no se preocupe (¯―¯٥)

Shifu y po salieron del restaurante del señor ping, y fueron a buscar a tigresa a el orfanato.

Po: ¿me podría decir que está pasando?

Shifu: te lo explicaré cuando este tigresa.

Po: bien…¿en donde está? (◦ˉ ˘ ˉ◦).

Shifu: pues…debe de estar en el orfanato de bao gu.

Po: ho…¿en el orfanato? ⊙ ︿⊙ ! ¿Qué hace ahí?

Shifu: dije que horita te lo explico.

Po: ….usted….¡LA DEBOLVIO AL ORFANATO! que cruel :;(∩´﹏`∩);:".

Shifu: ¿Cómo crees po? 눈_눈.

Po: ¿no es así? Entonces ¿Qué hace ahí?.

Shifu: solo camina _(dijo shifu ya enojado)_.

Po: bien pero, no entiendo nada (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ).

Al llegar a orfanato se encontraron con la cuidadora, que estaba en el patio.

Shifu: buenas tardes _(dijo shifu haciendo una reverencia)_

Cuidadora: ¿ho? …..hola (dijo haciendo una reverencia) ¿viene a adoptar a un pequeñín? (^v^) o ¿viene a dejar a este pequeño? (T_T) _(dijo cambiando su cara feliz a una de seriedad hacia shifu)_

Shifu: a, adoptar.

Cuidadora: ho que bien _(mira a po)_ pronto tendrás a una hermanita o hermanito.

Shifu: el no es mi hijo.

Cuidadora: ho bien, síganme.

La cuidadora los llevo dentro del orfanato, po y shifu se dieron cuenta de que había muchos niños jugando alrededor.

Cuidadora: puede platicar con los niños para familiarizarse, no importa si no se decide hoy.

Po: aquí no esta tigresa _(dijo po viendo alrededor)._

Cuidadora: ¿Qué? T..ti..tigresa ¿buscan a tigresa?.

Shifu: sí.

Cuidadora: perdón pero, quien les dijo que tigresa era muy linda niña se equivocaron.

Shifu: solo lleve nos con ella.

Cuidadora: lo siento pero ella es un peligro, no pueden llevársela.

Po: claro que no, es un peligro _(dijo po enojado)_ ella es muy hermosa…digo, este, yo, mejor me voy, adiós.

Shifu: yo soy maestro de kung fu, así que puedo ayudarla a controlar su temperamento.

Cuidadora: bien pero si se sale de control todo será culpa suya y se las vera con migo _(dijo la cuidadora seria)_

Shifu: sí bien.

Cuidadora: es por aquí.

La cuidadora llevo a shifu a la habitación de tigresa, se fueron a el pasillo más oscuro del orfanato hasta, el ultimo cuarto, con puerta de metal.

Cuidadora: ¡tigresa _! (Le llamo a través de la puerta)_

Tigresa: ¿si?

Cuidadora: alguien vino a adoptarte así que abriré la puerta.

Tigresa: está bien.

La cuidadora abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo entonces tigresa salió de su habitación.

Tigresa: …{^•ﻌ•^} ¿Qué le pasa?

Shifu: … _.(shifu se sorprendió, pues no pensaba que volvería a ver a tigresa de niña)_

Tigresa: ¿Qué pasa?.

Shifu: nada vallamos con po.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo volvemos al futuro?.

Shifu: ¿Cómo supiste?.

Tigresa: tal vez por el hecho de que volví a ser niña, estoy devuelta en el orfanato y usted también se ve más joven.

Shifu: si, cierto es que po aun no se da cuenta.

Tigresa: bueno, el es po.

Al llegar con a donde se suponía que estaba po, no había nadie.

Shifu: ¿Qué pasó?.

La cuidadora salió de su escondite.

Cuidadora: lo siento, a los niños les da miedo je je.

Po fue corriendo hacia po y tigresa.

Po: _(se le queda viendo a tigresa)_ _"que linda" (pensó)_ ( ○ •㉦• ○ )

Tigresa: _"que lindo se ve po" (pensó)_ (=・×・=)~

Shifu: muy bien vamos con oogwey.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por comentar o(^-^)o.**

 **Y creo que me pasé con los emoticones je je je (^m^ ).**


	6. Chapter 6:

**hola aquí un nuevo cap de kung fu panda (｢･ω･)｢ espero que les guste.**

 **Grulla 16: yo puse que tigresa era un peligro, porque cuando ella estaba en el orfanato no podía controlar su fuerza y todos le tenían miedo, pero como viene del futuro shifu ya le enseño • ᎑ • gracias por comentar.**

 **Yo contesto cualquier duda ٩( ヮ)۶.**

 **Kung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Shifu, po y tigresa iban directo al palacio de jade.

Po: ya me canse ⌒—⌒

Tigresa: no exageres =^¬×¬^=.

Po: yo caminé más que tu, y además nadie me explica nada •̀ɷ•́, estoy confundido (っ°´o`°ｃ).

Shifu: (눈 Δ 눈||) ¿aun no se te ocurre nada de lo que está sucediendo?.

Po: no (´._.｀)

Tigresa: yo te ayudo, haber… la piedra de cristal se quebró, todo se volvió blanco y ahora nos vemos como hace 20 años como si hubiéramos BIAJADO EN EL TIEMPO ¿Por qué crees?

Po: no lo se √(•-•√)

Shifu: es porque regresamos en el tiempo.

Po: hooo sí, viajar en el tiempo….. ( •ω•).｡.:* Claro!

Shifu: ¿no entendiste cierto?

Po: (´._.｀) no.

Shifu: ya te lo explicará oogwey.

Po: bien.

Al llegar al palacio de jade shifu se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar.

Tigresa: ¿Qué ocurre? (ㆆ_ㆆ).

Shifu: olvide decirles…que…ahí está tai lung.

Po: ( *◯ω◯) ¡¿Qué?!

Tigresa: era de esperarse (ㅍ▽ㅍ).

Po: ¿Cómo que era de esperarse?

Shifu: tendrán que actuar como niños normales, que no lo conocen, ¿entendido?(｀△´＋).

Tigresa: (•̅_•̅) sí maestro shifu.

Po: bien eso es pan comido.

Shifu: si porque tu has actuado toda tu vida como uno.

Po: sí (^v^)….oiga (¬_¬).

Shifu: la que me preocupa es tigresa.

Tigresa: (¬_¬)…

Shifu: hagamos una prueba…actúa como niña, sonríe más y no pongas cara de enojada ni de seria.

Tigresa: bien….(^ヮ^=)….(^v^)….(=•-•=)…..(¬_¬) (tigresa puso cara feliz, pero le fue cambiando a su cara de siempre)

Shifu: (ㆆΔㆆ) tigresa has lo bien.

Tigresa: bien ＼(*T▽T*)／ soy feliz.

Shifu: más feliz.

Tigresa: (suspira) bien, bien °.*\\(✿^.^ )/*¡te quiero! así esta bien shi..fu(dijo hablando muy consentida).

Shifu: s.. Sí..(shifu se sorprendió).

Tigresa: (^ヮ^=) ¡que bien!

Shifu: bien, entremos.

Iban escondiéndose, para no toparse con tai lung.

Po: ¿donde está oogwey?.

Shifu: creo que…no..Losé.

Po: y ahora que hacemos.

¿?: maestro shifu.

Shifu se volteo lentamente, pues sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Shifu: t..t..tai lung (*ﾟｰﾟ)v …. hola ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ).

Tigresa: "no que actuáramos normalmente" (pensó viendo a shifu que estaba nervioso) disculpe señor ¿sabe donde está oogwey? (◦ˉ ˘ ˉ◦).

Tai lung: ¿Quién eres?

Tigresa: me llamo tigesa (dijo sin pronunciar bien su nombre), shifu me adopto, vengo del ofanato ao gu (´っω･`｡)(dijo hablando como niña acorde a su edad).

Tai lung: y ¿Quién es el gordito? (˘˘̯ ) (Dijo viendo a po) ¿también lo adopto?.

Po: (se esconde detrás de tigresa) ( ⊙ ⊙ )!

Tigresa: no, el es mi amigo solo me esta acompañando.

Tai lung: (¬̯¬) yo soy tai lung, y sí vas a vivir aquí, no quiero escándalos ¡entendiste!.

Tigresa: ( TДT) no me interesa tu opinión, y mejor vete acostumbrando, porque yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

Tai lung: ⊙ ︿⊙ (Tai lung se sorprendió por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de tigresa).

Tigresa: (´⊙ ω⊙` ) digo… si…entendí (^v^), ¿Dónde esta oogwey?.

Tai lung: ¬¬ en el salón de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: （⌒_⌒）gracias! Ahora andando (dijo empujando a po y shifu).

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado ๓(-^╰╯^-)๓.**

 **Lamento si fue muy corto, estuve algo ocupada (๑•᎑•๑).**


	7. Chapter 7:volver

**Perdón (╯︵╰,)me equivoque en el capitulo anterior así que lo resubi lo que pasa es que estoy en mi cel y no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas (╥﹏╥) otra vez perdón .**

 **Kung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen. (^v^)(•ө•)**

* * *

Tigresa empujó a po y shifu hasta el salón de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: creí que teníamos que actuar normal •̀ɷ•́.

Shifu: lo siento, creí que nos volvería a atacar y me puse nervioso (ಥ_ಥ).

Po: lo siento ( ´﹏`° ).

Tigresa: \\( #`⌂´)/ ¿Dónde está oogwey? (dijo tigresa irritada)

Oogwey: aquí estoy, por favor no se desesperen (▔ /u\ ▔ ) (dijo oogwey tranquilo).

Po: oogwey, maestro ¿me podría explicar lo que sucede? ←(✷ɷ✷).

Oogwey: claro, vengan con migo a la biblioteca (▔ /u\▔ ).

Al llegar a la biblioteca oogwey les pidió que se sentarán, cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus asientos delante de las mesas, oogwey empezó a explicarles.

Oogwey: lo que sucede es, que están viajando en el tiempo, pero solo les quedan 5 semanas, después de pasar 5 semanas ya no recordaran el futuro del que vienen.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo esta seguro que solo nos quedan 5 semanas?.

Oogwey: hay un libro que habla sobre la piedra de cristal, pero lleva mucho tiempo perdido lo bueno es que yo alcancé a leerlo, especifica que la memoria dura 5 semanas después de eso todo se vuelve a reiniciar, pero cambiara la historia.

Shifu: ¿Cómo que cambiará la historia.

Oogwey: pongámoslo así, tu vas a un lugar al que nunca fuiste a la edad que tu tienes ahora, y ayudas a un señor al que nunca viste a tu edad actual a recuperar su amuleto, después pasan las 5 semanas, el señor al cual ayudaste no se acordara de ti ni de que estuviste ahí, pero el amuleto que le ayudaste a recuperar aún lo va a mantener como si alguien lo hubiera ayudado, pero sus recuerdos van a cambiar, en vez de recordar que lo ayudaste el va a recordar que lo hayo tirado en algún lugar, al hacer eso puedes alterar el destino.

Tigresa: ¿entonces si ahorita mismo voy a un lugar en el que nunca estuve （⌒_⌒）y tiro a alguien que nunca había visto, desde un precipicio, (╯°□°）╯︵Σ(´д｀;) al pasar las 5 semanas yo desapareceré de ese lugar y nadie se acordará de que yo estuve ahí sino que la historia va a cambiar y todos recordaran que fue un accidente, yo también olvidare que estuve ahí y regresaré a donde debería estar a mi edad actual?

Oogwey: si eso es lo que pasaría, y el hijo que debería haber tenido esa persona nunca va a nacer (▔ /_\▔ ), por eso no pueden esperar al futuro. ¿ya habías estado en este lugar a tu edad, y conocías a shifu y a el panda? (Le preguntó a tigresa).

Tigresa: no yo a esta edad aun estaba en el orfanato.

Oogwey: entonces ya cambiaron la historia, al pasar las 5 semanas habrás escapado del orfanato y no te vas a acordar de nosotros.

Tigresa: entonces si no lo logramos regresar a nuestro futuro a tiempo yo ya no estaré aquí.

Oogwey: puede que sí o puede que no, todo dependerá del tu de ese futuro, para volver al futuro del que vienen deben romper la piedra (╯ò_ó)╯︵,o' que los llevará a su futuro

Tigresa: "no me imagino un futuro donde no conozca a po, mi vida cambio cuando el llego y no me permitiré olvidarlo" lo lograremos a tiempo (`^´)۶

Po: (╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻ NO ENTIENDO NADA COMO QUE TIGRESA DESAPARECERA (இдஇ) "ella es demasiado importante para mi"

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado. (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) gracias por leer (｢･ω･)｢• ᎑ •٩( ヮ)۶**


	8. Chapter 8: conversando

**Aquí está es siguiente cap de lung fu panda espero que les guste.**

 **Lung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Shifu: tranquilo po ella no desaparecerá si logramos llegar a tiempo a nuestro futuro.

Po: ¿enserio? ?(｡• . •｡).

Shifu: si así que tienes que ayudar, tenemos 5 semanas ( ｰ̀_ｰ́ ).

Po: si bien (；•̀ω•́) ayudaré en lo que sea. " _no dejaré que le pase algo a tigresa"_.

Oogwey: bueno, no creo que lo vallan a lograr con hambre y sueño. ¿porque no se quedan a cenar y a dormir? (▔/﹏\▔).

Po: ¡si comida! ٩( ヮ)۶.

Shifu: po, no creo que tu te debas quedar aquí, tu padre me matará, lo mejor es que vallas con el y le expliques todo mañana. ¬¬

Po: haaaa(ㅍ▽ㅍ), bien me voy _(dijo po yéndose con la cabeza agachada)._

oogwey: muy bien ustedes se quedan entonces (▔/﹏\▔).

Shifu: mm mm supongo que sí.

Tigresa: yo me quedaré a leer algunos royos (/-.-)/.

Oogwey: no, no puedes quedarte aquí, así que vienes con nosotros (▔/﹏\▔).

Tigresa: _(suspira)_ esta bien (¬_¬).

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y ahí estaba tai lung comiendo, se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron.

Oogwey: bien iré a meditar (▔/﹏\▔).

Shifu: bien( ´ ω ` )...espera que ಠ_ಠ _(cuando shifu se dio cuenta oogwey ya no estaba)._

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la cocina (〃˙-˙〃)(๑ŏ _ ŏ๑)ｼｭﾝ.

Tai lung: maestro shifu, ¿donde estuvo todo el día creí que me enseñaría una nueva técnica(¬̯¬).

Shifu: ¿a sí? ●︿●.

Tai lung: ←_← si.

Shifu: a..a..a..tigresa cuentanos de tu día (･ิ∀･ิ๑).

Tigresa: no quiero (U n U).

Shifu: (¯―¯٥)ಠ╭╮ಠ(╬ಠ益ಠ)(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ ¡QUE CUENTES ALGO TE DIGO!

Tigresa: ( ｰ̀_ｰ́ ) no tengo nada que contar ha sido un día horrible y justo ahora deseo comer así que ya dejenme en paz •̀ɷ•́.

Shifu: ...me voy a dormir ٩(´Oˆ)۶""zzZ.

Shifu se marchó a una habitación de huéspedes a dormir.

Tigresa: muy bien ya acabé me voy a dormir ̨(´-ωก`).

Tai lung: escuche que vienen del futuro ( `ิิ- ´ิ).

Tigresa: ¿a sí? (°•°)...pues escuchaste mal ¯\\( ˘–˘ )/¯.

Tai lung: estoy seguro de que escuché bien ¬¬.

Tigresa: ¿si?...como sea buenas noches (¬˛¬).

Tigresa fue a los dormitorios pero antes de entrar al suyo fue al de shifu.

Tigresa: maestro shifu.

Shifu: ¿ha? Adelante.

Tigresa: paso algo (ㆆΔㆆ).

Shifu: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tigresa: Tai lung sabe que venimos del futuro.

Shifu: (/⊙o⊙\\) ¿QUÉ?

tigresa: shh silencio.

Shifu: y ahora que hacemos ( ๐_๐)〣.

Tigresa: si dice algo mañana, solo niegalo, solo di no y no se de que hablas, aunque no le veo lo malo que lo sepa.

Shifu: ヾ(･ω･`*) tienes razón.

Tigresa: bien ¿se lo explicaras?.

Shifu: no, lo negare todo.

Tigresa: no creó que lo logre, apenas puede mirarlo a los ojos.

Shifu: claro que puedo ( ͡° - ͡°).

Tigresa: okey ya me voy, buenas noches.

Shifu: buenas noches.

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado (^ヮ^=）**


	9. Chapter 9: sospecha

**perdon que sea tan corto casi no tengo tiempo. ( •́ ︵ •̀ )**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron, fueron a la cocina, se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar.

Shifu: buenos días (ó﹏ò) (dijo shifu nervioso).

Tai lung: buenos días (￢_￢).

Tigresa: buenos días （'-'*).

Tai lung: tengo que hablar contigo (le dijo a shifu).

Shifu: s..si ╭(°ㅂ°`)╮dime (dijo shifu nervioso).

Tai lung: a solas.

Shifu: ¿Por qué a solas? No hace falta aquí no hay nadie.

Tai lung: está ella (dijo señalando a tigresa).

Shifu: es una niña pequeña no lo entenderá.

Tigresa: ╭(¯^¯)╮ bien me voy (dijo empezándose a parar).

Shifu: tu te quedas (¬_ ¬" )(le dijo a tigresa) ¿y bien de que querías hablarme?.

Tai lung: escuche que hablaban de que venían del futuro y estoy seguro ya que oogwey hablaba muy serio.

Shifu: no, no es cierto.

Tai lung: si, si lo es… oogwey me lo dijo (mintió)

Tigresa: "no creo que shifu caiga en eso"(ㆆ‿ ㆆ).

Shifu: (⊙ ^ ⊙ )! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te lo dijo? Se suponía que nadie más lo debía saber, solo tigresa, po y yo (｡ŏ_ŏ) NO PUEDE SER ¿Por qué?.

Tigresa: (suspira) (つ_- ) el no lo sabía te mintió, para que te delataras solo(¬_ ¬" ).

Shifu: (๑º - º๑)〣ooo lo siento (っ˘-˘ς).

Tai lung: ya decía yo que esa niña no era normal (・・)σ (dijo señalando a tigresa).

Tigresa: (-_-#).

Shifu: bien sí venimos del futuro y estamos intentando regresar.

Tai lung: entonces yo puedo ayudarles.

Shifu: ¿Por qué? Ն(·⌒·) ?.

Tai lung: no quiero que cambie el hecho de que seré el guerrero dragón en el futuro.

Shifu: (●_●).

Tai lung: ¿Qué sucede?.

Tigresa: nada no le pasa nada

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.


	10. Chapter 10: a buscar

**HOLA (◦ˉ ˘ ˉ◦).**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

Tai lung: yo les ayudaré "(´≖ ‸ ≖｀)¿Porqué habrán actuado tan extraño?".

Shifu: he si, está bien puedes ayudarnos.

Tigresa: tenemos que ir a la prisión con tu hermano shifu.

Shifu: si, pero antes hay que ir por po.

Los tres se dirigieron al restaurante del señor ping.

Po: (saliendo del restaurante) hola ( •́ ︵ •̀ ) (dijo con cara triste)

Shifu: ¿Qué te ocurre? (╯• ω • ╰ ) (dijo shifu preocupado).

Po: se lo conté todo a mi papa, eso de que venimos del futuro.

Tigresa: ¿y qué te dijo? (ง •̀_•́)ง.

Po: bueno… primero se rio, después se lo conté con mas detalles y se puso histérico y me fui.

Tigresa: no te preocupes regresaremos a nuestro futuro ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`).

Tai lung: ¿ya nos vamos? ( ･｀ｪ´･)b.

Po: (lo voltea a ver aterrado, enojado y nervioso) (•̀﹏•́;).

Tai lung: ¿Por qué me miras así?(-_-#).

Po: (mirando a tigresa) ¿le dijeron?.

Tigresa: si así que compórtate bien⊂(＾ω＾)⊃ (se acerca más a el dándole un abrazo) no le hemos dicho lo que pasa en el futuro con el así que no lo menciones (le susurra).

Po: s–si (っ˘w˘ς) (dijo sonrojado).

Tigresa: (se aparta y se voltea) muy bien vámonos (•/Δ/•).

Los cuatro caminaron hasta en anochecer.

Po: ¿ya llegamos?｡ﾟ(ﾟ´-｀)ﾟ｡(dijo po cansado).

Shifu: si ya casi (´-ι_-｀).

Tigresa y Tai lung: ya, no exageren.

Tigresa: (―_―)!.

Tai lung: (¬_¬).

Al llegar a la prisión un guardia los detuvo.

Guardia: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Shifu: venimos a visitar a hu yonk, yo soy su hermano (˘•︿•˘").

Guardia: a si el maestro shifu del palacio de jade ¿no?.

Shifu: si, soy yo.

Guardia: ok puede entrar.

Shifu: gracias.

Guardia: pero, solo usted.

Shifu: queden se aquí (le dijo a po, tigresa y Tai lung).

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, shifu entro a la cárcel con un poco de nerviosismo.

Guardia: su hermano está cruzando la puerta.

Shifu: si está bien.

Al cruzar la puerta el guardia se quedo fuera.

Shifu: ¿hu yonk? (˘•︿•˘").

Hu yonk: ho, hola shifu ||||(* v v)｡.

Hu yonk estaba en una especie de mini cárcel dentro de la habitación. ━━━━||Φ|(|´|-|`|)|Φ||━━━━.

Shifu: necesito que me digas donde encontraste la piedra de cristal.

Hu yonk: ¿y porqué crea que te voy a decir? |||(^_−)|||.

Shifu: para regresar al futuro al que pertenecemos (•́- •̀).

Hu yonk: y yo para que quiero regresar a ese futuro miserable.

Shifu: conque si te diste cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

Hu yonk: es fácil deducirlo, después de un día.

Shifu: si, pero tienes que decirme donde la encontraste, por favor solo tenemos 5 semanas.

Hu yonk: te lo diré.

Shifu: ¿enserio?(( ˆ0ˆ )).

Hu yonk: pero…

Shifu: ahí va el pero ≖_≖

Hu yonk: pero me vas a sacar de aquí, en el futuro no me entregaras a los guardias y me darás 1000 yenes solo eso te pido.

Shifu: …. ( ˘–˘ )…..( ˘̩̩̩ ^ ˘̩̩̩) bien (dijo resignado)

MIENTRAS CON PO, TIGRESA Y TAI LUNG.

Po: (mira a Tai lung) y bien como te va.

Tai lung: a mi me va muy bien, pronto seré el guerrero dragón.

Po: (traga saliva) he..si..claro…guerrero dragón y eso(〃❛￢❛〃).

Tigresa: ya po no hables (((ㅂдㅂ#)))

Po: si está bien.

Tai lung: "siento que algo me ocultan"

MIENTRAS CON SHIFU Y HU YONK.

Guardia: todo bi…hug.

Shifu golpeo al guardia mientras entraba, agarro las llaves que el guardia llevaba y abrió la celda de su hermano.

Shifu: bien ya cumplí lo primero.

Hu yonk: te diré donde la encontré al salir de aquí.

Shifu: bien.

Hu yonk y shifu salieron de la cárcel tratando de no hacer ni un ruido, aunque los presos hacían un escandalo al verlos huir.

Shifu: corran (le dijo a po tigresa y Tai lung los cuales empezaron a correr).

Po: ¿Por qué Corremos?

Shifu: que no vez que hu yonk está aquí.

Po: ha si, entonces huimos de….

Shifu: los guardias.

Po: lo sabía.

* * *

 **espero que les halla gustado. (^ヮ^=）**


	11. Chapter 11: idea

**HOLA** **(๑ •ﻌ• )ฅ hello!**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

ε-ε-ε-ヾ( ºДº)ﾂ Al perder a los guardias de vista ya se había hecho de noche, entonces se escondieron entre los arboles.

Po: UF….. que….. cansancio… recuérdenme…. Nunca…. huir de los guardias de una prisión (︶︹︺).

Shifu: muy bien hu yonk, dime donde esta la piedra de cristal.

Hu yonk: m(_ _ )m bien, bien te lo diré la encontré en la montaña cuando hubo un deslave.

Tigresa: tardaremos demasiado en encontrarla y no sabemos si la piedra que nos llevara al futuro está ahí.

Po: entonces que hacemos (•́-̯•̀ ) …..podemos destruir la montaña.

Tigresa: (lo golpea) ( ,,‛ - ')ﾉ"(´っ—･｀｡) como crees.

Po: lo siento.

Shifu: bueno…tal vez no sea mala idea.

Tigresa: ¿he? (눈 Δ 눈||).

Shifu: bueno..considerando que este no es nuestro mundo.

Tigresa: eso es un tanto egoísta.

Shifu: claro que no pronto regresaremos el mundo a la normalidad, así que es por el bien de todos (｀・ｖ・´).

Po: vez mi idea fue bárbara ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧(dijo viendo a tigresa triunfadoramente).

Tigresa: si claro ┒ (˘- ˘ )┎ .

Po: ¿celosa? (✧≖‿≖).

Tigresa: si estoy hirviendo de los celos (눈_눈) (dijo sarcásticamente).

Po: lo sabia ∠(*╹◡╹*)／✧.

Tigresa: hay (っ ̯ -｡) "tonto".

Tai lung: y de donde sacaremos dinamita.

Tigresa: tal vez haiga que robarla y el mejor calificado para hacer ese trabajo es (todos voltean a ver a hu yonk excepto po) (˙▿˙?)( •̃͡ -̮•̃͡) ( •̃͡ -̮ •̃͡) ( •̃͡ -̮ •̃͡) (ㅍ_ㅍ).

Po: ¿Quién?(‧_‧？).

Hu yonk: bien lo haré.

Tigresa: muy bien…¿que estas esperando?.

Hu yonk: ¿Qué quieren que valla ya?

Shifu: tenemos muy poco tiempo así que…..si.

Hu yonk: bien voy enseguida ╮("-_-)╭ "ya que".

Tigresa: (*ﾉ`･〇･)＜ ¡RAPIDO!

Hu yonk: ¡SI!=͟͟͞͞( •̀=͟͟͞͞( •̀-•́=͟͟͞͞( •̀-•́)

Shifu: muy bien, ahora a esperar.

Se produjo un silencio muy incomodo para shifu, pues no se atrevía a ver a Tai lung a los ojos.

Po: hu una mariposa :.ʚïɞ•°°•. .•°°•..•* yo también quiero volar ⁽⁽◝( ˙ ω ˙ )◜⁾⁾

Tigresa: ho un pajarito (･｀彡 )з ==3゜yo también vuelo ⊂(^-^ )⊃≡.

Tai lung: es idea mía o esta actuando raro esa mocosa.

Shifu: ¿tigresa?.

Tigresa: ….¿hu? Eso fue raro.

Shifu: creo que empiezas a actuar como una niña pequeña.

Tigresa: ¿Qué?, pero ni siquiera llevamos 2 días aquí.

Shifu: con este día serian dos.

Tigresa: (• ʜ • )hum.

Tai lung:（^ - ^）enserio, eres extraña y un tanto graciosa Σ(OωO ) "¿Qué dije?".

Shifu: (⊙ _⊙ ) no esperaba que dijeras eso.

Tigres: ( •ิ_•ิ)? ¿Que cosa?.

Tai lung: ¿no oíste?.

Tigresa: no, po me estaba contando algo, ¿Qué me querías decir?.

Tai lung: nada "que bien que no escuchó".

Shifu: creo que hu yonk no vendrá hasta mañana.

Po: ¿Por qué?.

Shifu: bueno, el valle queda lejos y además casi nadie vende dinamita.

Tai lung: ahí hay una cueva durmamos ahí.

Shifu: bien.

Po: TENGO HAMBRE (dijo po y empezó a llorar) (っ╥﹏╥)っ quiero fideos ㇯6 ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

Tigresa: yo también tengo hambre.

Shifu: lo siento po pero solo hay manzanas.

Tigresa: (๑ ๑)۶ yum, yum,

Po: ¡NO! Yo quiero fideos.

Shifu: o te comes la manzana o te aguantas el hambre.

Po: bien dame la manzana (shifu se la da).

Todos se acostaron en el suelo.

Po: esto duele.

Shifu: silencio.

Todos se durmieron…. Al día siguiente.

Po: (despertando) tengo hambre…(nadie se mueve) TENGO HAMBRE.

Tigresa: callate.

Shifu: po silencio.

Hu yonk: hola (^-^).

Po: aaaa ∑(ºロºlll)no me asustes.

Hu yonk: lo siento, conseguí la dinamita.

Shifu: genial.

Tigresa: pero no se romperá la piedra de cristal.

Shifu: o cierto (人_ ) lo siento, pero no hay otra forma.

Tai lung: a ver que pasa.

Colocaron la dinamita en una parte de la montaña.

Hu yonk: listos (hu yonk la prendió y salió corriendo al igual que los otros)

Shifu: hasta aquí creo que no nos alcanza.

Tigresa: (agotada) ¿creo?

(*,_,)ﾉ⌒●~ː̗̀ ̤̣̈̇ː̖́.· AGACHENSE!

.¸. ´`¸.;)´`:.¸. ´ `=.¸.=))

. ..(`'•.¸(` '•. ¸* ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)..

.¸.BBBBOOOOMMMM.´¨`»

. ..(¸. •'´(¸.•'´ * `'•.¸)`'•.¸ )..

´`;) .¸. ´`;).¸. ´ `⌒●~ː̗̀ ¸.(/) ´`=.¸.;)´`:¸.:) ´ `=¸.=))

. ..(`'•.¸(` '•. ¸* ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)..

«´¨`.¸¸.´¨`»

. ..(¸. •'´(¸.•'´ * `'•.¸)`'•.¸ )..

´`;) .¸.:

* * *

 **espero que les halla gustado. (^ヮ^=）**


	12. Chapter 12: el templo secreto

**Perdón por tardarme demasiado, pero es que el profe de historia me puso un 5 ¿pueden creerlo? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ así que tuve que estudiar historia (la materia que mas odio) ٩(×̯×)۶**

 **Y en cuanto a los emoticones los saco de una aplicación y no sé por que no se borran (¬､¬).**

 **Bueno los dejo con un nuevo capítulo ξ\\(ˇ▽ˇ)/ξ (/ˆ˛ˆ)/\\(ˆ,ˆ\\).**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece ㈇6.**

* * *

Al estallar la dinamita todos se encontraban aturdidos.

Shifu: ¡¿ESTAN BIEN?! (Gritó) (ノºДº)ノ.

Hu yonk: yo..bien..estoy - (dijo mareado).

Tai lung: ha, pues maso menos.

Po: huy mi cabeza (ㅂ_ㅂ).

Tigresa: duele (° ^ °).

Al pasar el humo, po fue corriendo por tigresa.

Po: ¿estas bien tigresa? (｡ŏ_ŏ).

Tigresa: me duele la pierna (•́-̯•̀ ).

Shifu: tal vez te torciste la pierna (•͡_˘•͡ ' ) mmmmm,.,., no creo que puedas caminar (⌣́_⌣̀).

Tigresa: claro que puedo (tigresa se paro y camino perfectamente) ven (TヮT;) "duele, duele, duele" me siento bien "me siento horrible" puedo seguir sus pasos (҂˘̀^˘́) "en cualquier minuto me caeré".

Shifu: ¿segura? •ิ.•ั.

Tigresa: claro.

Tai lung: oigan vengan a ver esto.

Hu yonk: wow ¿eso es lo que había dentro de la montaña?.

Al estallar todo apareció un templo enorme.

Shifu: ¿Cómo fue que hallaste la piedra de cristal si se supone que esta ahí dentro?.

Hu yonk: bueno….no quería decirles que hice estallar la montaña en un ataque de rabia ≧ ﹏ ≦ que gracioso ¿no?.

Shifu: entonces ¿al menos sabes lo que hay dentro de el templo?ヾ(｡｀Д´｡) (le gritó).

Hu yonk: la verdad es que después de destrozar la montaña, medio templo se destruyó y entre los escombros halle la piedra (-^_^-).

Tai lung: ¡como pudiste ocultar algo tan importante! (◣_◢).

Hu yonk: bueno tal vez fui un tonto al ocultarles eso, pero que tal si ellos te están ocultando algo también (le dijo a Tai lung).

Tai lung: ¿a qué te refieres? ⊙ _ʘ.

Shifu: (˘-˘ ) "por favor no le digas" (pensaba).

Hu yonk: ni yo sé lo que digo ┐( •̅ ₃•̅)┌.

Tai lung: mm…. Bien.

Tigresa: (¬_¬)….⊙ ﹏⊙ ¡¿DONDE ESTA PO?! (Tigresa se sorprendió al no ver a po)

Tai lung: ¿Qué no estaba a tu lado?.

Tigresa: si, hace un segundo estaba aquí.

Hu yonk: ¡OIGAN! Va para allá (dijo señalando el templo)

Shifu: hay, po. ¡RAPIDO HAY QUE IR POR EL!

Al entrar al templo se veía todo muy oscuro.

Shifu: hay que conseguir algunas velas.

Tigresa: ¡PO! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES!.

Po: a que no me atrapan (dijo desde la oscuridad)

Hu yonk: iré a buscar velas.

Tigresa: no tenemos tiempo para juegos, hay que encontrar la otra piedra de cristal.

Po: vamos no seas aguafiestas.

Tigresa: ….no sabes donde estas ¿cierto?.

Po: …bien lo admito, me perdí, ya estarás contenta.

Tigresa: si, mucho, no te preocupes que hu yonk traerá algunas velas.

Po: bien esperaré.

Esperaron, y esperaron, y esperaron.

Shifu: por que se tarda tanto ya se esta anocheciendo.

Tigresa: tal vez lo capturaron los guardias (づ_ど).

Po: tal vez este muerto….y yo moriré aquí solo y hambriento en la oscuridad …(⊙ ＿⊙；).

Shifu: no creo que mueras tienes grasa de sobra, y en cuanto a hu yonk…se necesita mas de 10 guardias para detenerlo.

* * *

 **Lamento que el capitulo sea tan, pero tan corto, les prometo uno mas largo la próxima (人_ ) ʕ •́ ̭ •̀ʔ Sorry**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿donde esta po?

**Nuevo capitulo de kung fu panda (*^ーﾟ)b**

 **Kung fu panda ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La app se llama ✸ ༘ Emoticon Keyboard salen demasiados emoticones ✧。(⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧ buena suerte .**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

Al estar todo completamente oscuro hu yonk regreso.

Shifu: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? •̀ɷ•́.

Hu yonk: lo lamento no es tan fácil ir a roba…〣( ºΔº )〣digo comprar velas y venir en un segundo.

Shifu: bueno tal vez en un segundo no pero, si en una hora máximo y tu te tardas te todo un día en regresar …( -`ι_- ).

Hu yonk: pero…tenia hambre (•̯͡.•̯͡) lo siento (dijo haciendo cara triste).

Shifu: bien dame las velas.

Hu yonk: si toma ◎(￣o￣)=◎█ .

Shifu: muy bien a buscar a po.

Tigresa: tiene rato que no lo escucho hablar =͟͟͞͞ ( ɵ̥̥ ˑ̫ ɵ̥̥) y si le paso algo?.

Shifu: entremos a ver.

Al entrar a la cueva observaron que todo estaba destruido y había 3 caminos por los cuales se podía avanzar.

Tigresa: ¡PO! ¡PO! ¡DONDE ESTAS! PO!ヽ('ー'#)/ hola?!

Hu yonk: será mejor que no grites que esta cosa se podrá derrumbar en cualquier instante.

Tai lung: ¿A dónde se fue el panda? Solo nos hace el camino mas difícil (눈 Δ 눈||).

Shifu: Hay que dividirnos en tres, hu yonk ve por el primer camino, Tai lung, ve por el segundo y tigresa y yo iremos por el primero.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar cada quien por su lado.

CON HU YONK.

Hu yonk: que cueva tan mas asquerosa yo me imaginaba un hermoso templo, ¿Dónde estará ese panda? ¥_¥ (hu yonk seguía caminando y no encontraba a po) valla que cansancio, creo que dormiré un poco (se sienta en el suelo recargado con la pared, cierra sus hijos y se duerme).

CON TAI LUNG.

Tai lung: vamos panda sal de donde quiera que estés tan solo nos haces perder el tiempo ya quiero regresar a mi futuro, ya quiero ser el mejor, quiero ser un héroe, quiero ser el guerrero dragón y quiero… que.. shifu este orgulloso de….mi, que me diga que esta orgulloso de mi :~(•_•')~: haaa (suspira).

CON SHIFU Y TIGRESA.

Tigresa: po, po, po, ¿estas ahí? Po (susurraba) po, po, po háblame por favor po, po, po, po.

Shifu: tranquila tigresa ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`) lo vamos a encontrar.

Tigresa: bien, pero si se:;(∩´﹏`∩);:" ¿encuentra herido?.

Shifu: no lo creo, po es un guerrero fuerte.

Tigresa: pero ahora mismo es un niño pequeño (｡•́ - •̀｡) no creo que el solo pueda.

Shifu: claro que el puede el es el guerrero dragón o ¿ya lo olvidaste?.

Tigresa: hasta el mejor guerrero necesita ayuda.

Shifu: descuida el estará bien.

Tigresa: esta bie..hug auch (tigresa se a tropieza).

Shifu: ¿te encuentras bien?.

Tigresa: si creo que tropecé con una bola peluda y esponjosa (O̴̴̴̴̯͡ .̮ O̴̴̴̴̯͡).

Shifu: (alumbra el suelo) es po (°u°･).

Tigresa: ¡po! (Lo abraza) estas bien.

Po: ¿he? Ho si estoy bien solo tengo hambre mucha hambre.

Shifu: toma una manzana .

Po: (´ . .̫ . `) gracias aunque hubiera preferido fideos.

* * *

 **Lamento por tardarme taaaaaaanto (^v^)**


	14. Chapter 14: el guardián

**Hola otro cap de kung fu panda ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ\\(ˇ▼ˇ)/~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~.**

 **(｀･ω･´)b no se cuantos capítulos vallan a tener en total porque lo voy inventando según avanza la historia jeje.**

* * *

CON TIGRESA SHIFU Y PO.

Shifu: bien hemos perdido tres días holgazaneando así que hay que apresurarnos.

Tigresa: que hay de los demás.

Shifu: estoy casi seguro de que los tres caminos se juntan.

Po: muy bien sigamos.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a el final del túnel.

Po: muy bien ya estamos aquí (^O^)/.

Tigresa: pero los demás no.

Entre la oscuridad se escucha un ruido.

Shifu: ¿hu? ¿Escucharon eso?.

Tigresa: ¿Qué cosa?（◔‸◔`)…

Shifu: ¿Quién esta ahí? （￣～￣｀).

Se escuchaba como si cosas se cayeran.

Po: ¿Qué es ese ruido? ( つ ° ᴥ °ς).

Tigresa: (ó﹏ò｡) tengo miedo.

Po: ¿tu tienes miedo? (＾0＾).

Tigresa: (-_-)(_ _)(-_-)(_ _) si.

Po: （⌒_⌒ ) descubrí que le tienes miedo a algo (ㅍωㅍ) jaja.

Shifu: po callate.

¿?: conque..buscan la piedra de cristal ja.

Shifu: ¿Quién eres? ಠ – ಠ.

¿?: ¿Cuántos días les dijo oogwey que tenían para volver a su futuro?

Shifu: sal de una vez.

¿?: tal vez les dijo una semana, tal vez dos, hasta tres les pudo decir.

Shifu: que quieres decir.

¿?: que oogwey se equivoco no eran 5 semanas eran ¡5 DIAS! σ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*) ¡JAJAJAJAJA!.

Shifu: ¡¿QUE?! No..no puede ser cierto oogwey nos dijo 5 semanas.

¿?: pues se equivoco.

Shifu: ¿y tu como sabes eso?.

¿?: es porque yo soy el guardián de las piedras de cristal (el guardián era un oso de color cafe gigantesco con uñas largas y afiladas) Ψ(￣∇￣)Ψ yo se quien viaja en el tiempo, que hacen, y puedo cambiar la información de sus mentes, en este caso la de oogwey fue cambiada para darles información equivocada y gracias a ello ya han perdido casi 3 días jaja lo mejor es que no podrán vencerme.

Shifu: entonces ¿Cómo permitiste que hu yonk robara la piedra de cristal para retroceder el tiempo?.

Guardián: un poco de diversión no esta mal (°㈆9°) ¿no lo crees?.

Tai lung: (llegando apenas) ¿he? ¿Qué es eso? ¿un oso?.

Shifu: es el guardián de las piedras de cristal.

Tai lung: ¿en serio?.

Po: ¿Dónde esta hu yonk?

Tai lung: No lo se, ¿aun no llega?

Tigresa: no (っ°´o`°ｃ).

Shifu: no nos dejara agarrar la piedra de cristal.

Tai lung: maldito (cierra los puños) te crees el mejor no, adelante ¡ATACAME! ¡VAMOS! (ง •̀_•́)ง.

Guardián: bien (dijo corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia Tai lung).

Tai lung y el guardián empezaron a pelear.

Tai lung: (cansado) "¿Cómo es que es tan rápido?".

Guardián: ¿es todo lo que tienes?(∩｀ω)⊃≡⊃ Que débil (dijo golpeando a Tai lung)

Tai lung: (￣ε(#￣)︴auch (cae rendido en el suelo).

Guardián: siguiente ( ʘヮʘ) ¡ya quiero matarlos! jajaja vamos no paren la diversión ヽ(°∀。)ノ.

Hu yonk: ¡GUARDIAN!.

Guardián: o hu yonk amigo ¿Cómo te va? （#＾ω＾).

Hu yonk: me prometiste que no les arias daño

Guardián: antes los querías muertos ¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión?

Hu yonk: me lo acabas de prometer.

Guardián: si, pues las promesas están para romperse ( っ'ヮ'ｃ).

Hu yonk: maldito (corre a atacarlo) ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!.

Guardián: que bien, mas diversión ԅ(¯ϖ ¯ԅ) adelante (~owo)~.

Hu yonk y el guardián empezaron a pelear.

Guardián: demasiado lento, lento, lento ¡LENTO! (Le da un golpe demasiado fuerte que hace que hu yonk se desmaye) lo siento no puedo calmar mis ansias ●.○ ¿estas muerto? Dijo tocándolo, no aun respira ¡MALDICION! no puedo aprovecharme de alguien que esta desmayado hag no puedo creerlo. ¡DESPIERTA! (Le grita al oído).

Shifu: no….vasta….ya….detente (｡ŏ_ŏ)〣.

Guardián: ¿Quién sigue? (•◞౪◟•) vamos no se asusten, que si no viene uno yo iré por uno.

* * *

 **Me di cuenta de que 5 semanas serian muchos capítulos entonces hice eso que acaban de leer (-^ ^-) hasta el sig capitulo.**


End file.
